Follow Me and Then You Know Everything!
by Pharmacy97line
Summary: Setiap malam ku bermimpi tentang kejadian dimana kehilangan mereka!dan suatu malam ku melihat seorang yeoja mungil muka nya pu pucat dan dia nangis darah sambil memeluk boneka kelinci,serta memanggilku 'eomma?siapa yeoja mungil tersebut?mengapa ia memanggilku eomma?tolong seseorang selamatkan akuuuuuuuuuuu!freak summary read aja lagi!Kaisoo/Chanbaek/Hunhan/Other
1. Chapter 1

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T+

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Warning!bahasa kasar dan hanya untuk chaps ini!

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

_'Saengil chukae hamida_

_Saengil chukae hamida_

_saengil chukae Soo baby_

_Saengil chukae hamidaaaa'_

Ucap sang namja tan yang sedang memberikan kejutan kecil untuk yeoja bermata bulat-istri nya-,sang yeoja menghapus air mata nya karena terharu. Dia ingat betul hari ini tepat 13 januari adalah ulang tahun pernikahan mereka yang berumur 1 tahun dan yeoja tersebut sedang mengandung 3 bulan.

'_Ayo tiup lilin nya baby jangan lupa harapan baby'_ucap nya lagi

'_Huuuffff'_

_'Ye saengil chukae pernikahan kita baby saranghae'_ucap namja tan tersebut lalu mencium sekilas bibir nya

_'Gomawo Jongie, ini hari istimewa untukku'_ucap nya pada namja yang di panggil Jongie itu

_'Apapun untuk Soo baby dan uri aega kita'_ucap Jong In

Ya mereka adalah Jong In dan Kyungsoo,sepasang yang mengisi hari mereka berdua oh dan aega mereka tentunya.

_'Baby jadi uri aega kita namja atau yeoja?'_tanya Jong In

_'Menurut usia-nim uri aega kita yeoja Jongie'_ucap nya sambil memakan sepotong kue pemberian dari Jong In

_'Apa baby sudah memberikan nama untuk aega kita?'_

_'Aku belum mendapatkannya Jongie'_ucap nya sambil mencurutkan bibir nya

_'Kkkk,jangan cemberut baby,kau tampak jelek baby'_ucap Jong In sambil memegang pipi nya

_'Uhhh Jongie menyebalkan!'_bukannya melepaskan tangan nya,Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jong In dengan manja

_'Haha mianhe baby,umm aku punya nama untuk aega kita baby'_

_'Umm apa itu'_tanya nya sambil mengedipkan kedua mata nya yang bulat

_'Kim Mi Kyung baby'_

'_Kim Mi Kyung?'_ulang Kyungsoo

_'Ne baby, Kim'emas' Mi'cermelang' Kyung 'cantik. Jadi arti namanya emas yang cantik dan cermelang'_

_'Itu nama yang cantik Jongie'_ucap nya tersenyum

_'Syukurlah baby suka'_jawab nya

_Brakkkkkk_

Tiba-tiba pintu mereka di dobrak paksa oleh 4 namja asing,Jong In langsung melindungi Kyungsoo di belakang punggung tegap nya

_'Nuguya?'_

_'Kau tidak perlu tau siapa kami Jong In-shi'_ucap salah satu namja yang sepertinya ketua dari namja asing itu

'K_au hanya perlu memberi Kyungsoo pada kami,jika kau tidak ingin mati'_ucap namja berkaos hijau

_'Ck!bahkan jika ku mati,ku takkan memberikan nya pada kalian bastard'_ucap nya sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil miik Kyungsoo,sedangkan Kyungsoo dia mulai terisak

_'Hahaha jadi kau mau mati di tangan kami huh?'_tanya namja berkaos coklat

_'Mau kalian apa bastard,jangan pernah berharap untuk mengambil Soo babyku'_ucap nya tegas

_'Hey kami kan sudah bilang kami hanya ingin Kyungsoo'_jawab namja berkaos putih

_'Baby larilah'_ucap nya sedikit melirik yeoja yang terus terisak,Jong In memandang Kyungsoo lirih mata nya mulai memerah menahan tangis

_'Tapi Jongie bagaimana,ku gak mau meninggalkan Jongie'_ucap nya,air mata nya mulai mengalir di pipi nya

_'Gwencaha baby aku akan baik-baik saja baby,demi kalian'_Jong In pun membiarkan air mata itu mengalir di pipi nya

'_Tapi Jongie'_

_'Ku mohon baby,demi kebahagian kita'_Jong In sungguh tidak mau meninggalkan Kyungsoo,namun ia berjanji melindungi Kyungsoo walau harus mengorbankan nyawa nya

_'Huhuhu sedih sekali hahaha,cepat bawa yeoja itu!'_titah nya

_'Lari babyyyyyy!'_Kyungsoo pun melepaskan tangan nya lalu berlari dan juga sambil terisak,kedua namja dari mereka berusaha mengejar Kyungsoo namun mereka kurang cepat dari Jong In

_'Takan ku biarkan kalian melukai nya'_rahang nya mengeras dan kepalan tangan nya kuat

_Buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaag_

* * *

Kyungsoo Terus berlari hingga akhirnya ia bersembunyi di lemari kamar nya,mengingat kandunganya yang masih rentan keguguran. Kyungsoo memeluk kedua lututnya teeerisak kecil sambil terus berdo'a agar Jong In baik-baik saja

_'Ku mohon,selamatkan dia hiks. Jongieee'_

_'Hanya segitu kemampuan mu huh'_ucap namja tersebut sambil mengcengkram kuat rahang nya dan kedua tangan nya di pegang oleh kedua namja lagi sedangkan satunamja lagi masih mencari keberadaraan Kyunsoo tanpa sepengetahuan Jong In

_'Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa'_teriak Kyungsoo

'_Sepertinya kita mendapatkannya,bawa dia!'_titah nya,Jong In khawatir keadaan Kyungsoo sekarang

'_Bos kita apakan dia''_tanya namja itu

_'Kita cicipi tubuh nya,dia sangat menggiurkan'_ucap nya sambil menjilat bibir bawah nya dan perlahan mendekati Kyungsoo

_'Andwae andwaeeeeeeeeeee'_teriak Jong In mencoba melepaskan diri namun ia mendapatkan pukulan dari anak buah nya,perlahan namja itu teus mendekati Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo semaki takut,bahkan ia tidak bisa melihat namja itu mengingat kamar mereka gelap.

Skip

Kyungsoo menangis,Jong In pun juga dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa bahwa aaega mereka telah tiada. Darah terus mengalir dari selangkangan nya karena perbuatan 4 namja asing tersebut memperkosa nya. Mengingat Jong In terikat kuat dengan kursi ia hanya bisa terus berontak namun tidak bisa bertindak,sekuat tenaga nya dia melepas diri dari kuri itu lalu menghajar 4 namja itu dengan brutal.

_Buaggggg_

_Buaggggg_

Setelah menghajar semua namja,ia langsung menghampiri Kyungsoo lalu memelukknya erat dan menciumi pucuk kepala nya. Kemudian Jong In memakaikan dalaman serta kemeja milik nya namun...

_Jlebbbb_

Sebuah pisau mengenai jantung nya,darah nya mengenai wajah Kyungsoo,lalu mereka pun kabur dengan jalan yang tergopoh.

'_Hiks Jongie bertahanlah'_Kyungsoo pun memeluk Jong In erat tidak mau melepaskan nya

_'Baby mi mi mianhe'_Jong In menangkup tangan nya di pipi Kyungsoo sambil menangis

_'Hiks jangan tinggalkan aku Jongie'_

_'Sa sa sa rang hae'_Mata nya tertutup denyut nya hilang,Kyungsoo mengguncangkan tubuh Jong In namun nihil..Jong In telah tiada

'_ANDWAEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE'_

TBC

Masih inget ff ini

ff ini DI HAPUS sama pihak keluarga Rim

entahlah file nya juga gak ada

ALHAMDULILLAH NYA Rim masih inget jalan cerita nya walau sedikit dan rated nya di ubah

dan lebih pendek

mungkin masih banyak yang bingung soal FF ini

Jadi Jong In sama Mi Kyung itu bener udah meninggal tapi Kyungsoo suka mimpi mereka tiap malam

dan sampe akhir nya ada yeoja kecil yang memeluk boneka kelinci menyebut nya'eomma'

begituuuuuuuuuuu

boleh minta riview lagi gak?

Gamsahamidaaaaaaa^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Title:Follow Me and Then You Know Everything

Author:Pharmacy97line

Genre:Romance,Horror,Mysteri,Family

Rated:T

Cast:-Dio

-Kai

-Lauren Lunde as Kim Mi Kyung

Support Cast:-Taemin

-Myungsoo

-EXO member

Dis:FF nya punya Rim tapi all cast nya punya allahh

Dont like dont read

Happy Reading ^o^

Author POV

"Hah hah hah"Kyungsoo pun langsung duduk dan menghapus keringat di pelipis nya kemudian menatap sekitar kamar nya

"Lagi-lagi mimpi itu,ya tuhan sebenarnya ada apa?"Kyungsoo pun memeluk kedua lutut nya sambil terisak pelan,tangan mungil nya mengambil sebuah foto di atas bupernya sambil memeluk erat foto itu.

"Jongieee hiks hiks boggoshippo"

* * *

Kyungsoo POV

Annyeonghaseyo naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida panggil saja Kyungsoo,aku adalah seorang yeoja berumur 24 tahun dan aku seorang janda. Bukan karena _'dia' _bukan berselingkuh bukan karena KDRT juga,dia bukan tipe seperti itu. Dia dan aegaku di bunuh seseorang saat merayakan annyversary kami yang pertama,menurut Yixing Eonnie -usianim yang menanganiku- aku mengalami trauma yang sangat hebat apa lagi dengan darah... Itu pasti membuatku harus menahan sakit pada kepalaku,dan tentu aku di rawat di rumah sakit rehabilitasi jiwa selama kurang lebih 2 tahun ohh itu sangat mengerikan. Walau kenyataan nya aku sering mengalami mimpi buruk tentang mereka

"KYUNGSOOOO KAU MENDENGARKAN AKU ATAU TIDAK SIH"Ya ampun aku lupa dari tadi Baekhyun eonnie -sahabatku di kuliah- menceritakan hari jadian nya bersama Park Chanyeol kemarin

"Eh eh hehehe Baek eonnie mianhe ne tadi aku melamun lagi"

"Tsk!kau tidak seru Kyung,aku akan cerita pada Tao sajaaaa"Walau kenyataan dia galak,cerewet,dan hiperaktif,dia adalah sahabatku yang baik tentu saja bersama Tao si yeoja tinggi dengan khas mata panda

"Eonnie jangan ngambek dong"rayu ku

"Aihh habis ku sebal ku seperti obat nyamuk yang di diamkan di pojok ruangan"ucapnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya

"Ayolah eonnieku cantik aku kan emang selalu begitu"ucapku sambil memasang wajah imut.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa nenene Kyung sudah jangan memasang wajah imut mu itu aku tak tahan yeopooooooooooooo"Hahaha salah satu kelemahan eonnie adalah ketika ia melihatku memasang muka imut,ia akan kembali semula terhadapku yeaaaay

"Kyung bagaimana?apa kau bermimpi itu lagi"tanya Tao

"Ne Tao,kau tau aku hampir merasa seperti kenyataan"ucapku sambil menghela napas

"Ku harap masalah ini segera di selesaikan Kyung,agar mereka tenang"ucap nya lagi

"Ne Tao ku harap begitu"

Kyungsoo POV end

* * *

Author POV

Kaki mungil nya menelusuri lorong kampus yang mulai sepi,selama ini Kyungsoo selalu merasa ada hal yang aneh apalagi mengingat mimpi yang ia alami seolah mimpi itu membuatnya untuk mencari tau siapa yang tega membunuh orang yang ia cintai. Kris tunangan dari Tao adalah seorang kapten polisi di kantor nya menangani masalah ini bersama rekan nya Joon Myeon suami dari Yixing usianim. Kaki mungil nya berhenti sejenak ketika pandangan nya melihat seseorang yang ia kenal.

"Myungsoo oppa?"

"Ahhh Kyung sudah lama ne tidak bertemu"ucap nya sambil tersenyum

Ahhh sekilas info Kim Myungsoo a.k.a L ini adalah namja yang dulu ia suka sebelum Jong In datang dan merebut hati nya,Myungsoo pergi ke Paris melanjutkan bidang studi yang ia jalani sekarang sebagai penyanyi.

"Ne,kapan kau kemari?dan kau tidak menghubungiku terus"ucap nya sambil memasang wajah kesal

"Hahahahaha baru kemari Kyung aku akan menjadi mahasiswa baru disini,bukannya begitu aku hanya terlalu sibuk"

"Hah?maksudmu apa,aku tidak mengerti"tanya nya sambil sedikit memiringkan kepalanya

"Aku akan melanjutkan studyku di sini Kyungie"ucap nya sambil mengusap pelan

"Yak,jangan merusak tata rambutku"

"Hahahaha mianhe,bagaimana kabar Jong In dan aegyamu?"tanya nya

"Mereka sudah tiada"ucap Kyungsoo menundukkan kepalanya

"Omo!mianhe Kyung,a a aku tidak tau"ucap nya sedikit menyesal

"Gwenchana oppa"ucap nya sambil mengusap pelan air mata nya

"Sekali lagi mian,kalau gitu aku duluan ne"

"Ne hati-hati"

"Annyeong"

"Annyeong"Setelah Myungsoo pergi mata bulat nya melihat Taemin -sahabat Jong In- sedang berbicara dengan namja yang sangat mirip dengan nya.

'Si siapa dia?apa itu Jongie?ta tapi Jongie sudah tiada'Kepala nya terasa sakit sekali,dia mencengkram kepala nya erat,tiba-tiba film itu di putar lagi dalam benak nya. Bahkan Taemin sudah berteriak sambil mengampiri nya tubuh nya makin melemah dan pandangan nya mulai pudar.

* * *

Mata nya perlahan terbuka dengan sangat pelan membiarkan cahaya masuk ke dalam retina di sertai bau obat yang ia ambui.

"Kau sudah sadar Kyung"tanya Yixing

"Eonnie kenapa aku di sini?"

"Ck,Taemin membawamu kesini. Katanya kau tiba-tiba pingsan begitu saja?"jelas nya

"Aku punya alasan apa penyebab aku pingsan"

"Baiklah,kalau gitu apa itu?"ucap nya sambil melipat kedua tangan nya dan menatap Kyungsoo

"Tadi ku melihat Taemin sedang berbincang dengan seseorang yang sangat mirip Jongie"Yixing tau betul apa yang di bicarakan Kyungsoo sekarang masalah yang ia hadapi adalah bahwa namja itu sangat-sangat persis dengan Jong In

"Hahaha mungkin kau sedang berkhayal,kau tau dari banyak jutaan jiwa di bumi pasti banyak yang mirip dengan nya"ucap nya logis

"Ku kira hanya Taemin saja yang mirip dengan nya ternyata banyakkk ne"ucap nya polos

"Ne Kyung,mungkin dia orang lain yang sangat kebetulan sangat persis dengan Jong In"

"Ku tau eonnie,jika itu benar Jongie bagaimana?"

"Ya ampun Kyung,itu mustahil kecuali dia mati suri baru bisa terjadi"

"Hhhh ne arraseo eonnie yang cerewet"

"YAKKK AKU CEREWET KARENA AKU MENYANGIMU DO KYUNGSOOOO"teriak Yixing sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya terkikik geli

* * *

"Aduuuuuuhhh Kyuungsoooo kau kemarin kenapa sihhhhhhhh?kata Taem kamu pingsaaaan?aduhhh mana yang sakit hemmm sini aku liatt"Kini Kyungsoo harus lebih sabar menghadapi sahabat nya yang hiper ini,dan pagi-pagi begini dia sudah teriak dan langsung memeriksa keadaan nya.

"Eonnieeee aku tak apa,aku hanya shock kemarin"

"Kau tau,kau membuat aku jantungan sampai rambut Yeollieku di jambak"

"Aihh eonnie kasihan dia"

"Habis aku menghawatirkanmu tauuuuu"ucap nya sedikit berkaca-kaca

"Uljima eonnie yang penting dia tidak kenapa-kenapa bukan?sudah jangan telalu dipikirkan ne?"ucap Tao sambil mengelus punggung yeoja mungil itu

"Hiks ne Tao,ya ampun hampir saja kemarin aku pingsan karena mendengar kabarmu itu"ucap nya sambil mengusap air mata nya

"Pagiii anak-anak"Setelah mari kita merumpi#?,mereka kembali ke tempat semula

"Pagiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii seosangnim"

"Hari ini kita kedatangan mahasiswa baru yang berasal dari Jepang,sihlakan masuk"Perlahan namja tan nan tegap,tinggi dan tampan namun belum terlalu jelas wajah seperti apa memasukkin ruangan itu

"Sihlakan perkenalkan dirimu"perlahan ia mengangkat wajah nya dan menatap teman baru nya dan membuat Baekhyun,Kyungsoo dan Tao cukup kaget kehadiran namja ini.

"Annyeong haseyo naneun Kyo Minaru Kai,panggil saja Kai"Apalagi Kyungsoo ia hampir menangis,dia sangat mirip dengan Jong In

"Ne Kai ini bisa fasih berbahasa korea karena ia dekat dengan Taemin,jadi saya mohon kerja sama dari kalian ne. Sekarang kau boleh duduk dengan Kyungsoo emm Kyungsoo tolong angkat tanganmu"Kyungsoo pun mengangkat tanganya perlahan sambil menahan yang sangat sesak dalam dada nya.

"Annyeong haseo Kyungsoo"ucap nya memberi salam

"An nyeong Kai"balas nya dan langsung kembali memfokuskan materi yang ia akan pelajari

'Tuhan jadi kejadian kemarin itu nyata,aku tidak berkhayal?namja bernama Kai ini mengapa sangat mirip denganya'ucap nya sambil memegang erat bolpoin yang ia pegang.

TBC

hai hai

makasih yang udah support ff ini

ya walau ada kritik

tapi itu membuat Rim harus lebih bisa dari sebelum nya

makasih buat riview nya semoga chaps ini tidak mengecewakan

dan jgn lpa riview nya

gamsahamidaaaaaaaa ^o^


End file.
